Palette
by Dreamicide
Summary: Short smutfic written for the kink meme or other websites, collected here. Various pairings, but expect a lot of Mako/Korra/Bolin and in between.
1. Makorralin: Untitled

**pairing:** mako/korra/bolin  
**warnings:** threesome  
**i own nothing.**

* * *

**Untitled**

Mako couldn't help but feel like there was something so inherently _wrong_ about being so aroused while his little brother was in the vicinity.

But at it was, it was easy to pay attention to nothing but _her_, _her_, _her_, as she leaned her bare back against his chest, her head turned to him and mouths open upon each other. His hands were on her chest, filling his palms with her and feeling the hard nipples press between his knuckles. She threw her right arm around his neck to hold him in place, moaning lowly.

When Korra arched her back and rubbed against his groin in _just the right way_, Mako couldn't hold back his own guttural noise from escaping, nor could he stop himself from grinding right back against that tempting curve of her ass. It was like nothing could ruin the heat, and the moment. She took up his every sense.

But then he heard a low grunt, and then something clasped on her hips to hold her in place and prevent Mako from jostling her around.

…Spirits.

Grunting, Mako tried to distract himself from the fact that his little brother was _right there_ and had _no clothes on _and was pleasing the woman in his arms _just as much_ as Mako was. He could tell what Bolin was doing—with the top of his hair shifting back and forth as his face was between her legs, it wasn't hard to guess.

Mako tried to ignore it, just as he ignored when Bolin first started gaining fangirls, and just as he ignored the first time Bolin brought said fangirls over for the night. But back then it was easy to push out the information. When he wasn't there to _watch_.

But right then, his little brother seemed to find her sweet spot—almost strategically, like he had done this a thousand times. And he apparently put it to good use, judging by the way Korra's left hand suddenly flew to his head and fisted in dark hair, grinding her hips against his face.

"Bolin," she groaned, her lips and breath brushing against Mako's in hot air.

It was not the name he wanted to hear.


	2. Makorralin: Her Boys

**pairing:** mako/korra/bolin  
**warnings:** threesome  
**i own nothing.**

* * *

**Her Boys**

Mako woke up to the sound of her moaning in his ear.

It was early in the morning, that much he could tell. The first hints of sunlight seeped through the curtain's folds, landing across three pairs of feet sprawled on the bed.

While Mako was still groggy and trying to comprehend what was going on, it didn't take that long to figure it out. Korra lay sandwiched between him and Bolin, in the same position they fell asleep to the previous night. But he detected movement. Of the dry humping kind.

Turning his head to the side, Mako found his face so close to Korra's that her breath mixed in with his own. Her chest pressed to his side, her hands gripping tightly his shoulder. It was clear after a moment that Bolin was doing something to her on the other side, rousing her up enough to grind against Mako's thigh. His little brother had his head buried against her shoulder in the bed, muffling whatever sounds he was making as he abruptly slipped two fingers inside of her, slicking in and out and prompting Korra to groan right in Mako's face.

She had been with the both of them, before. Bolin was the only one out of three of them with any previous experience, but they all adapted quickly. Whenever Korra was with Mako, it was a long and drawn out fight for dominance, for the chance to keep their cool while fucking their partner senseless. The scoreboard was divided right down in the middle at the moment, but neither would admit to it. With Bolin, everything was a race—who would be the one to come first. It wasn't that he had a problem lasting for a long time, but Korra was someone to jump in headfirst and get overexcited. Bolin liked to call himself a gentleman and please the lady first, and so sex with Korra ended up being just that—a race.

Both of them had been with her, but never at the same time.

And something about seeing her so aroused in the morning was undoubtedly having an effect on Mako. The blood rushed to his face and much lower as her undone hair shifted over his cheeks and jaw. Once she threw a leg over his hips and slid her knee on the underside of his tenting shorts, Mako let go of any thoughts and sat up just enough to reach a hand behind her head and jerk down to kiss her, already met with her tongue lashing to his. He grunted when she fisted her own hand in his short hair, tugging.

It was obvious that she planned on keeping up the race with Bolin and the fight with Mako. She immediately used her free hand to reach behind her and grope around Bolin's middle, causing him to suddenly jerk against her when she gripped what she was looking for. "Korra," he mumbled against her shoulder, and he increased the pace of his hand. It made her arch her back, squeezing Bolin's cock in her hand and staring Mako down with her eyes dark and hooded. She grinned.

Mako could already guess what she was thinking when she licked her lips and released his hair, sliding her hand down over his chest before tucking underneath his shorts. He bucked up and kept his fist in her hair.

"My boys," she breathed. And in that moment they all knew this would become something regular between them.


	3. Makorra: Scene

**pairing: **mako/korra**  
notes:** written for ficbending, prompt was "_Pretending to be violently raped turns her on. He's always afraid that he'll lose control and go too far, but he finds it far too hot to stop. __Bonus for use of safewords. Bonus if those safewords actually become necessary_."  
**warnings:** trigger warning for rape roleplay. however, because it is a scene between mako and korra, the sex is completely consensual.  
**i own nothing.**

* * *

**Scene**

"You're sure you'll be okay with this."

Korra tried not to roll her eyes, adjusting the helmet's strap along the bottom of her chin. "I already told you, Mako. I'll be _fine_." She gave a small grunt as she forced her arm through the brightly colored sleeve of their team's outfit, and then moved on to her boots.

Mako stood before her, already dressed and prepared to go. "I just don't want you to get seriously hurt," he said almost quietly, and glanced off to the arena that stood before them. Thousands of people cheered and shouted their support, filling the entire area with a vibrant hum.

Giving him a flat look, her bottom lip stuck out in that familiar expression she always gave him. "I'm not someone that's okay with being _worried_ over like that. You know me." She stood up and flashed a grin, pumping a gloved fist to her eye level. "I'm the Avatar! I won't get knocked down that easily. And besides, it's like you're always telling me: to know our limits and be sure to make it clear when we've had enough."

Something in Mako's eyes still felt uncomfortable as he turned back to her. Korra met his hesitance with a wide smile. Before he could say anything, however, Bolin suddenly entered the room, enthusiastic as always and already blowing kisses to his admirers over the above sections.

"Got a real good look at the other team while they were in here," he muttered to Korra at the side. "These guys look _really_ tough this time, you know? Think you're ready for it?" He grinned ear to ear as he spoke, knowing full well what Korra's response would be.

And he didn't guess wrong. Korra pumped both her fists up, and gave a sharp 'ha.' "Of course! Remember who you're talking to?" Her face brightened alongside Bolin's.

Mako sighed. "All right. Come on."

With that, they went out into the arena and began their match.

* * *

Korra's bottom lip stuck out as she precariously shoved the helmet back in the locker, and then her hands swiped up to her neck to undo the jacket. She mumbled underneath her breath, giving a half-hearted goodbye to Bolin when he announced he was taking leave back up to the attic.

Mako showed up not even a minute later, clearly just as irritated as she was. He didn't look at her as he moved over to his own locker and began removing his helmet and arm guards.

She clenched her teeth in preparation for his snide comments, and they came just as she expected. "Nice job being a complete sitting turtleduck out there, Korra."

"Nice job with not even trying to back me up out there, _Mako_," she snapped back, slamming the locker door shut with a loud clang, leaving her dressed in the usual white tank top and green-colored pants.

"It's not my job to babysit you on the arena."

"Then don't get your pants in a bunch when the other side teams up against me and I'm left defending myself. I handled them just fine, anyway."

"I'm saying your defenses were completely _open_." Mako then slammed his own locker door shut, shooting her a cold look.

Korra threw her arms in the air, the sweat still beading on her arms from the match. "What does it even _matter_, anymore? We won, didn't we? No matter how many times you whine and mope about how my _defenses_ are lacking, it's not going to change what already happened."

Mako grit his teeth. "Just because we managed to win doesn't mean you're free to ignore the areas you need improvement in. It's not an excuse to sit back and slack off."

"I _got_ it, all right?" At that point, Korra was becoming extremely exasperated. She was not in the mood to deal with her teammate and his perpetual need to point out everyone else's mess-ups. As always, her initial defense was to point fingers right back at her opponent. "You know, _you_ could use some improvement, too. A lot of it. Maybe you should try fixing your own shortcomings first before getting on my case all the time!"

For a moment, Mako seemed to seethe, his hands fisting at his sides as he glared at her. Then he relaxed, releasing a breath. His next words were low and dark. "You know what your real problem is, Korra? You think your title of Avatar can hand you over everyone's respect and admiration without lifting a finger. Bolin and I _know_ what we're doing out there, while you on the other hand—"

"I said I _got_ it!" Korra snapped. "Look, I'm really not up to being lectured at right now. I get enough of that with Tenzin." Then, she gave an exasperated sigh, holding her hands up. "No, you know what? I'm out of here. I'll let you cool off for a bit."

She turned on her feet and made to stomp off—but was suddenly blocked by the swipe of Mako's arm, slamming against the wall to her side and blocking her off. Korra took a step back to see her teammate standing before her, and scowled right back at his irritated expression. Oh, no. He could try to look intimidating as much as he wanted, but it was having no effect on her. Korra crossed her arms and shifted all her weight to one leg.

"Move."

"I'm not the one who needs to cool off, Korra. I'm the one trying to keep this team working together while you run around thinking you can do whatever you like and get away with it."

"I already said I wasn't in the mood for this, so move."

"Avoiding it isn't going to solve a damn thing."

"Well neither is whatever _you're_ doing, since you still have such a big problem with our performance! Now MOVE!" And with that last shouted word, Korra stepped forward and lashed her arm out, blowing a plume of fire right into Mako's face, powered by her sheer aggravation and temper. She just wanted him to move and leave her alone, and he didn't need to be such an asshole about it when they already won the game.

He didn't flinch, though. Instead, his brows creased as he swiped his hand up to grab at her wrist, squeezing until her fingers curled in and the flame reduced to nothing. Gritting his teeth, Mako grabbed at her other arm and wretched her around before throwing himself into her and slamming Korra's front against one of the locker doors. Korra groaned, her brain catching up with her to register just what the hell happened.

She grit and shot him a glare. And immediately she tried pushing her hands against the wall, only to be pushed back into it again. "Get. Off. Mako," she said slowly through clenched teeth. Sure, they didn't see eye to eye very often when it came to matches, and Korra especially was quick to lose her temper with him, but this was different. She had no idea what he was thinking. But if he was trying to piss her off, it was sure as hell working.

"No," she heard him say behind her, and then her head was jerked back as he grasped a hold of her ponytail, causing her to grunt. He continued, pinning her back and holding both of her wrists behind her with one hand. "If you're not in the mood for a lecture, then you should be taught by force."

_Force_. Korra dimly recalled her air bending teacher saying something along those lines. Nothing would get through to her unless it struck her in the face.

Well, being shoved into the lockers came pretty damn close to that.

Korra had no more words left to say, though. If Mako thought he could freely act like this to her, he had another fucking thing coming. Clenching her hands into fists, she threw her head about as much as she could, expelling fire and embers from her throat to goad him off. But it had no effect on him; he breathed in those flames and exhaled a hot breath right in her face, making her flinch and spit at him.

And then the struggle began.

She twisted and jerked and kicked, managing to turn around before he retaliated by gripping her wrists and shoving her across the room against another set of lockers. Both Korra and the metal behind her back groaned. She kicked hard against his knee and singed the cloth of his green pants, burning the skin. If only she could metal bend—she could get him off her back for good. But as it was, there was no earth or water around. And she could forget about air bending. Fire and raw strength were her only real options—both of which they shared.

Korra seethed at Mako, her expression livid as he met her with a glare of his own.

Their battle grew more and more violent as time went on. Plumes of flames dissipated in the open air around them and their clothes grew black and singed. Korra winced with the burns on her skin. Sometimes it felt as though she would have the upper hand in the struggle and try to pin him down, but then Mako would only retaliate by throwing everything back at her. Before she was even aware of it, her top and pants had been littered with burn holes, leaving her stomach and legs vulnerable. When Mako reached over and actually ripped the front of her top off, Korra swore out loud, aghast and pissed off as ever. Like hell she was about to take any of this sitting down. Who the hell did he think she was? A damsel that would cry for help while he violated her? He was about to become sorely disappointed.

The fact that she lacked a top wasn't helping things in her favor, though.

She did her best to ignore it as she continually resisted. Scratching, kicking, spitting, more fire bending, full blown-out punching, and anything she could utilize, Korra used what she had. But it felt like somehow Mako kept finding a way to outdo her.

Eventually Korra found herself face-first to the ground, feeling his knee pinning her back down, digging against her spine. Her fingers curled into fists as she blindly shot out balls of flame before giving in to a scream when he tore her pants away and shoved his fingers inside of her. Her eyes slammed shut and she hissed through clenched teeth. "Fuck!"

Mako loomed over her, just as sweat-ridden and disheveled as she was, an unidentifiable expression on his face. Korra turned her head on the floor to glare at him, hearing the wet sounds below. Even with the feeling of him invading her, she still never backed down and continued to try wrenching herself out from under him.

"You need," he said, forcing even more inside her and hearing her grunt, "to learn," his hand on her head balled into a fist and gripped her hair, "a goddamned _lesson_." And with that, he yanked on her hair, pulling back until the front of her neck was bared.

Korra's face contorted and ugly sounds left her throat. Mako pulled harder, lifting her head into the air. Finally, she had enough. "Damn it—Mako! Shit! Lotus. _Lotus_!" she bellowed.

Immediately he released her and his fingers withdrew themselves. Korra's head dropped back to the floor, and she caught her breath. She closed her eyes, listening to his own deep breaths.

For a moment, they were completely still. His knee drew to the side and let up on her back, allowing Korra to shift and look back at him. The corner of her mouth twitched and she snarled, "Lay off the hair, will you? Spirits, Mako, you know how much I hate that." She threw him a pout for good measure, her bottom lip jutted out while her eyes narrowed.

Mako swallowed, suddenly growing quiet. "…I know. Sorry. I was just…"

"Caught up in the moment?"

He averted her eyes. "A little bit. Yeah." Then he looked back at her, a bit hesitant. "…You're okay, though? I didn't hurt you too much?"

Korra gave a small scoff, as if the idea was completely unheard of. "Of course not. I'm just not into hair tugging all that much, okay?" Her pout lessened and looked more childish.

With her words, Mako seemed to relax a little bit. "…All right. I just…" He hesitated once again, his demeanor completely betraying the violent man he was only a few minutes ago. "I worry, sometimes."

"I know." Korra lifted a hand up to urge him to look at her. When he did, she gave him a reassuring smile and whispered, "…You know, I'm so turned on right now."

Mako let the words sink in, and let his head rest on her shoulder before quietly admitting breathlessly, "…Me too."

With that, Korra flashed a more mischievous grin. "Well let's keep going, already!"

"You'll be fine?"

"I'm the Avatar," she said, repeating the words from a few hours ago. "I won't get knocked down that easily."

After a moment Mako finally returned her grin, making countless promises with just the expression alone. And then he abruptly flipped her right back over to press her into the ground, and they resumed their scene.

**End**


End file.
